The Snake and the Lion
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: A hurt and scarred Hermione takes up a job at the new apothecary in Diagon Alley, never guessing that the man to save her would be one of her enemies...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

This is my first time in a while that I'm trying a Harry Potter Fic... Especially one with such strange pairings. I hope you enjoy it...

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger was uncertain of how she wanted her life to unfold. The war was over. She finished her seventh year at Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley had broken her heart. And now she was standing outside an apothecary in Diagon Alley, her heart racing.<p>

Yes, she had scoffed when someone told her that Madame Pompfrey had been able to save her potion master's life. It was impossible. She watched him die. She had cried over his unresponsive corpse.

But now, staring into the window of the new apothecary, blinking rapidly, she realized she had been wrong. Because Snape was not a common name. So, unless her Professor had any relatives, which she knew he didn't, "Snape's Potions and Antidotes" was either a crazy coincidence or the truth.

And the pristine white piece of parchment taped to the window was calling Hermione's name. She stared at it, trying to decide. She needed to get on her feet. She needed to stand on her own and make a life for herself.

She had only been in Diagon Alley to buy a spell book from Flourish and Blotts. The Ministry had yet to send her a reply to her job application, so she was patiently waiting. But... she had found the apothecary.

So she took a deep breath and walked in, answering the parchment's silent plea for help. She looked around the small shop. It was very tidy. A bit dark and grim, but a comfortable working environment. Could she really be a delivery girl? Honestly, it probably didn't pay well. She could get a better job at Flourish and Blotts until the ministry sent her a reply...

She walked among the shelves, looking at the small phials of potions and cursing herself quietly for being stupid enough to come in here. She paused at the back of the shop, noticing one small, black phial, almost hiding in the corner of the shelf. She reached back and picked it up, admiring it's simple beauty.

Her fingers gingerly lifted the tag to read the inscription. "You don't want that, Ms. Granger." Hermione yelped and almost dropped the potion, fumbling with it before it landed back in her hand. She laughed nervously and set it down.

"You frightened me! I thou-" At this point she turned around to face the voice. So the rumors were true. Severus Snape was alive and well. He stood there in his long black robes, looking better than Hermione ever remembered him. His hair looked cleaner. It was back and away from his face. His face looked... handsomer.

Her professor raised a single eyebrow. "May I ask what you're gawking at?"

Hermione shook herself, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, that was rude." She ran her fingers through her hair, laughing again.

Snape just stared at her with his dull expression. "Oh, I see. You've only come to stare at the traitor. Well, if that's all, you may leave my store, Ms. Granger." He took a step back, giving her way to leave.

Hermione jumped. "No, no that's not it at all!" She raced forward to stand in front of him. "I just... I didn't believe the rumors so when I saw the name of the store, I thought I must be dreaming or-"

"Like I said, Ms. Granger." Snape's voice was low and dangerous. "You may leave."

Hermione frowned and stood straight, acting the part of the proud Gryffindor she was. "I came in because of the help wanted sign, _sir._" She made it obvious she wasn't about to leave.

Snape stared down at her like he often had in potions class. "You want a job? As a delivery girl?" Again, he raised his eyebrow, as though doubting this fact highly. When Hermione just nodded her head once, he sighed and jerked a finger, indicating that she should follow him.

They walked into the back of his shop, which appeared to be a lab of some sort. There were cauldrons everywhere and plants that grew in different places. Some looked like they were trying to escape the cupboards under the counters, while others climbed freely up the wall and ceiling. It was a surprisingly bright place...

He lead her into an office and sat behind a desk, putting his glasses on as he looked over papers. She stood politely on the other side, seeing as he had never asked her to sit down.

He reached up and took his hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall around his shoulders again. "Here's your contract. You may read it over before you sign it." He held out the parchment without looking up.

Hermione took it and began reading it over, squinting slightly. She refused to admit that she needed glasses. She had never needed them before and she certainly didn't need them now. She read it carefully. She had been wrong... it was decent pay. More than she should expect, really. She nodded slowly and sat down. "May I have a quill please?"

That's when Snape looked up, surprise written across his face. "Pardon?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Did I stutter, sir? I asked for a quill. It's difficult to sign something without one." She held her hand out, patiently waiting.

Snape just stared at her, completely and utterly confused. He hadn't expected anyone to answer his help wanted sign. No one. Let alone one of the Golden Trio. But he slowly handed her his quill, watching her sign at the bottom of the page. She smiled and handed back both parchment and quill.

"Now, when do I start?" She stood cheerfully, one hand on her hip as she waited for an answer.

It took Snape a moment to break out of his surprise to answer, "Tomorrow morning. Don't be late." And then he turned back to his work, scratching away and efficiently ignoring her.

"Yes, sir." She saluted and left the store, heading back home, the spell book she had come to buy completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The next morning, she opened the door of the shop, 10 minutes early. She smiled cheerfully. She had dressed properly for work. It was Autumn, and a bit chilly, so she had chosen pantyhose that would keep her sufficiently warm. She wore a pair of simple ankle boots and a knee length pleated skirt. Black and wool, which would provide ample warmth for the day. She was wearing a short cloak, very like the one's the girls from Beauxbaton wore. Except her's was black with a simple clasp. She had braided her hair into two plaits, which sat on her shoulders.

She walked confidently to the back of the shop and knocked on Snape's open door. He was sitting at his desk, his glasses perched on the end of his nose. He was wearing his uniform black robes. His hair was down again. "Ready for work, sir."

Snape didn't look up. He pointed to a basket which was prepared on the edge of his desk. "Each potion has a labeled tag." And that was the end of their conversation, apparently. Hermione frowned but walked forward to take the basket.

They were each carefully wrapped in cloth, so they wouldn't break. She picked up the first piece of parchment. Madame Malkin. She admired his handwriting for a moment before turning and marching out of the store, determined to do a good job.

She had 10 stops that morning. Madame Malkin's, Flourish and Blotts, two offices in the ministry, a stop in Godric's Hallow, three in Hogsmeade, one to Minerva McGonagall, and the last to a goblin in Gringott's.

She was her normal self, delivering them with a smile and small conversation. It didn't take her long and she was back at the Apothecary before 11. She smiled and walked in, rubbing her arms briskly. Her face was flushed from the cold but she felt fine.

She walked to the back of the shop and found Snape working in the office still. She knocked on the door before entering and setting the basket on the desk. Snape looked up and frowned, as though trying to find something wrong with her work. Some way to deduct points.

But instead he pointed to a broom. "Clean until the next deliveries are ready." And that was it. She just saluted and grabbed the broom, heading to the front of the shop. She whisked off her short cloak and smiled.

"Working here won't be too bad." She swept and cleaned up the shop happily. She did it manually, because it was more enjoyable that way and the quality was always better. She was cleaning the windows when the potion's master finally came up with a new basket.

He stared at her, confused. She had yet to notice he was standing there. Why was she scrubbing a window with a cloth and some unknown substance when she could use her wand?

"Ms. Granger." She turned, her eyes wide like she had done something wrong. But then she smiled and hopped off the windowsill.

"I'm sorry, sir. I get a little absorbed when I clean." She set her cloth in the bucket and picked them both up, hiding them in the corner and covering it with a concealment charm.

"Yes, well, in the future, you may use magic to clean." He set the basket on the front desk. "You may have lunch before you deliver the next basket." And then he swept from the front room, back to his office.

Hermione sighed. It looked like she would be very lonely under the employment of Severus Snape. And for the most part, she was. The months passed and she worked for him. She was always early and always smiling. She got used to his monotone lack of a greeting and did her job well.

She noticed that as time passed, the business improved. More people wanted deliveries of Snape's famous and perfect potions and they wanted the charismatic young witch to do deliver them. She was sweet and polite. Even the goblins enjoyed her presence.

She kept Snape's shop clean and tidy, bright and happy. She occasionally sang while she cleaned, but only if she was in a good mood.

She also felt like Snape was opening up to her more. He wasn't so mean when he spoke with her. He was gentler and even asked her opinion on this or that. It was comforting to know that there was some level of trust between them. When they were alone in the store, he would sometimes take off his robes while he worked in the lab. But only if he was in a good mood.

Hermione would never tell anyone, but she often snuck peeks into the laboratory when he was like that. His white shirt was clean and often rolled up to his elbows, giving her a view of his fading dark mark and his muscular fore arms. His hair was always pulled back when he worked over his cauldrons and she found it... attractive.

She would smile and watch him for a few minutes before returning to work. She was always singing after she watched him work.

Severus Snape would never tell anyone, but he often sat next to the door to the front of his shop, his head leaning against the wall and his eyes closed, listening to her sing. It was soft and lilting, and for some reason, it always made his heart beat a little faster.

He would only listen for a few minutes before setting back to his work. But he would always take his robes off after listening to her sing.

Hermione came to work, 10 minutes early, like usual. She marched to Snape's office and knocked on the door, holding up the coffee and scones she had baked this morning. "Good morning, sir!"

She set them on his desk as he looked up. His hair was down, like normal, and he was wearing his robes. She shivered and glanced outside at the snow. "Thank god I know how to apparate." She laughed and picked up the basket.

"Woah... It's never been this heavy before." Snape only smiled slightly and nodded.

"We have a lot today." He took his glasses off and set them down. "Take as much time as you need to deliver them."

Hermione nodded and set the basket on her arm comfortably. "Alright. I'll see you later then, boss." She saluted playfully and left. Snape watched her go, his eyes gently raking over her body. He still didn't understand what was happening. But he knew this could be dangerous. He looked over at the coffee and took a sip. Prepared to perfection... just the way he liked it. He looked back up where Hermione had been before. Yes. Very dangerous...

Snape had been right. Hermione didn't apparate back outside the Apothecary until well after noon. She sighed, happy that she would only have to clean in the warm shop for the rest of the day. She walked in and whisked off her cloak. "Honey, I'm ho-"

She cut herself off as she saw that her boss was with a customer. A customer she had no desire to see. A certain red headed boy with his new girlfriend. She stared for a minute before swallowing and looking at her boss. "I'll be in the back..." And she tried to run there.

But Ron grabbed her arm and smiled. "Hey, 'Mione!"

Hermione didn't respond. She just tried to escape from his grip as she stared at the floor.

"Oh, c'mon. You can't still be mad at me." Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. "I said I was sorry."

Severus Snape watched the scene curiously before setting the phial in front of him. "Your order." Ron looked away, giving Hermione enough time to wrench her arm out of his grip and run into the back, slamming the door to the office shut.

Snape looked after her, anger rising inside him. What had Weasley done? Ron just sighed and paid for the potion. "Thank you, Professor. Er... Mr. Snape." He smiled sheepishly.

"Just leave." And Snape swept into his laboratory, ignoring the glare at his back.

Ron looped an arm around Lavender's waist. "Still a git." And he pulled her onto the cold street, leaving the apothecary.

Hermione was hiding under Snape's desk, sobbing. She didn't want her boss to see her like this, but she couldn't stop the tears. She hadn't seen Ron in months. Her heart still hurt when she thought about him. She shook, hiding her face in her hands. He left her for Lavender. Perfect Lavender who had never been changed by the war.

Pureblood Lavender. Unscarred Lavender.

Suddenly, there was a tissue hanging in front of her face and she blinked. She looked up at the blank expression of Severus Snape. She sniffled and took the tissue. "Th-thank you." She blew rather obnoxiously into the thin cotton, hiccuping.

Snape pushed his chair back and sat down, watching her carefully. He was unpracticed at the art of comfort. But he could do his best. Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm s-sorry. I sh-should go c-c-clean." She made to crawl out of her hiding spot.

But he put his foot up, making her stay where she was. "You can't clean very efficiently when you're crying, Ms. Granger." Normally, it would have been hard and unfeeling. But he said it quietly. Gently. Hermione sat back down and nodded again, letting another sob escape.

Her fingers absentmindedly went to rub her forearm as she stared straight ahead. Snape caught the movement but said nothing. He allowed her to sit under his desk and cry for a long time. When she finally got control of herself she crawled out and stood, straightening her skirt and sniffling.

She looked up at him, staring into his dark eyes, trying to figure out what she should say. She saw emotion where she had never seen emotion before, and it set her heart to racing again. They stayed like that, the silence between them growing.

"Thank you." Her voice was very quiet. Shaking.

Snape nodded once in acknowledgement. "You may have the rest of the day off... if you wish."

Hermione smiled weakly and straightened her shirt. "Thank you, but the shop looks a mess. I really should clean it." She ran shaking fingers over her hair in a half hearted attempt to make herself look better.

Snape just stood and watched her, uncertain of what to do. "You haven't had lunch yet today..." Hermione looked up at him in surprise. She thought she heard a slight bit of desperation in his voice, begging her to take a break.

She flashed him a smile and nodded. "Alright. I can take a quick break, I guess."

Snape nodded. "Take your time." He met her eyes again before looking away quickly and clearing his throat.

Hermione watched him for a few seconds more before nodding. "Thank you." She turned and left, wiping at her nose gently as her mind reeled. She just... needed to relax, she told herself. That was all.

The rest of the day was very quiet. She had a quiet lunch and then went back to work, cleaning furiously. Severus walked into the front room, wearing his robes with his hair down and froze, watching her work so intensely. He blinked and walked to her slowly before gently holding her arm, stopping her work.

Her head snapped up and she stared at him, her heart skipping a beat. She blinked once, trying to remember what she was doing and why... he was touching her...

"Ms. Granger, I think it's time... you went home..." He took the sponge out of her hand and set it on the ledge. He had released her with that simple movement, but she was still frozen, staring at him in wonder.

He looked back at her, his face impassive again. "Go home, Ms. Granger."

Hermione jumped slightly and nodded. "Okay... I'll see you on Monday then?" It was Friday. The weekend. She wouldn't come back to work until Monday.

Snape nodded, a bit disappointed. "I'll see you on Monday." He watched her move slowly to put on her cloak. The same cloak she wore to work everyday. She paused at the door, though, and turned with a smile.

"Thank you again, sir."

"Call me Severus, please." The words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. She stared for a moment in shock before smiling again.

"Thank you... Severus." And the simple use of his name made him feel so good, he could hardly believe it. He would have told her that no, it was his pleasure, but she was gone, walking down the cobbled streets of Diagon Alley.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

The weekend turned out to be longer than Hermione expected it to be. She did mindless housework and visited Harry. He was panicked though, getting his place clean and presentable. Ginny was moving in on Monday.

She left quickly, unable to deal with anymore chaos. Since Ron left her, she had thought about him almost every day. What was he doing? Did Lavender make his grilled cheese right? Did he appreciate Lavender's skin because it was perfect? Is that why he left Hermione? But now, curled up on her couch, staring into the fire... all she could think about was Severus.

Her mind kept flicking over the way he had gently touched her, telling her to go home. The way he had just sat and let her hide under his desk for hours when she should have been working. How... harsh he normally was with others compared to how gentle he had become with her.

She sighed and reached for a book, deciding to try and take her mind off the mysterious potion's master.

In Prince Manor, Severus Snape was having a similar situation. He was pacing his study, tightly holding a picture of Lily Potter. It was ripped, so all he could see was Lily. He hadn't cared to look at the Potter men. He always had this picture of her. The only picture of her he had ever been able to keep for himself.

He thought of her all the time. Every day he woke up with her on his mind and every day he went to bed with her in his mind. And every night he dreamt of her. But now... that was changing. He woke up this morning wondering if Hermione was feeling better. He had gone to bed hoping Hermione wasn't crying anymore. And he had dreamt of... well, Hermione.

It was infuriating. And now, he was pacing, trying to figure out how to make Hermione Granger happier. It was a saturday, he had better things to do than think of his employee on a Saturday! ...didn't he?

He sank into his armchair, kneading his temples in frustration. He didn't love Hermione Granger. He didn't even like her. Okay, he liked her. She was good company. And nobody wanted his company anymore. Ever.

Sunday went by sickeningly slow, but before the pair knew, it was Monday. Hermione was 15 minutes early to work, her hair a crazy mess. Parts of it were frozen into icicles. She walked into the laboratory, where Snape was working quietly.

His robes were gone and his sleeves were rolled up, like usual. But his hair was down. Which was odd... He usually liked to keep his hair out of his face while he worked. She looked him over once before bouncing forward. "Good morning, Severus." She walked around the counter to look him in the face.

The man looked up and nodded once. "I trust you had a good weekend, Ms. Granger." He pretended that he was unaffected by her presence, when in reality, his fingers were shaking lightly and his heart had sped up.

"Oh, it was peaceful..." She smiled. To be honest, she had been miserable. But now, back in the shop with Severus, she was happy again. She couldn't explain it.

"You're early." He glanced at the clock on the wall. "Earlier than normal, anyway."

Hermione flipped her hair and rolled her eyes. "I just got out of bed earlier than normal. You know." But she smiled and walked to the office, humming softly as she grabbed the basket. It was lighter than usual. "Not a lot of deliveries today?"

Severus shook his head and added some Flubberworm mucus to the cauldron he was working in. "Not so close to Christmas."

Hermione blinked. "Christ... mas? What's the date?"

Severus looked over at her. "December 21st."

She stared at him a moment longer before letting out a laugh. "I... I must have lost track. I didn't realize." She had done no Christmas shopping. She was... so behind. This was so unlike her.

Snape just smiled slightly and turned back to his potion. "Well, you have Thursday and Friday off." He began stirring the potion very carefully, counting under his breath. Hermione smiled and left him to his work, knowing how he hated being interrupted.

She only had a few deliveries, so she took her time, stopping to chat and helping one goblin retrieve something from a particularly high shelf. She handed it to him before looking around and saying, rather loudly, "Oh goodness, Plunderfoot, thank you so much for helping me with that. I am simply too short to reach that shelf." She winked and hurried out of Gringott's while Plunderfoot proudly waddled back into the main chamber.

She sighed and looked around. Diagon Alley was always very beautiful in the winter. She walked slowly back to the apothecary, thinking quietly about gifts when she spotted something in the window. She walked forward slowly and touched the glass as she stared at it.

It was perfect. She rushed into the shop, her excitement only barely contained.

Back at the apothecary, Snape was starting to get agitated. Where on earth could Ms. Granger be? She didn't have that many deliveries and his shop was dull without her. He tapped his desk with his fingers, growling softly. While she was gone, a number of men had come into the shop and he had gone to assist them. It turns out that they were all rather inebriated and had only come to laugh at him. Call him a traitor. A murderer.

Finally, he heard her enter, singing softly. The sound seemed to relax him, but he was still upset. He stood and stalked through the laboratory and into the shop, watching her set a package on the counter before hanging up her cloak.

"Ms. Granger." She jumped with a quiet yelp and spun around. When she saw it was Severus she put a hand to her heart and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Severus. You scared me." She smiled and laughed. It set him back a bit. His anger faltered for a moment before he frowned.

"Ms. Granger, you only had 5 deliveries this morning. Where in the blazes have you been?" He crossed his arms over his chest, looking down his nose at her like they were back at Hogwarts.

Hermione stared at this complete change in character for a moment before gesturing to the box. "I apologize. Something caught my eye in a shop window and I popped in to buy it. I didn't think it would take so lo-"

"Well it did," he snapped. He shouldn't be taking his anger out on her like this. But he didn't know that. "And I would appreciate it if you kept your shopping trips to your personal time." And with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Hermione stared at the place he had been for a moment, wondering why he was so upset. He had never minded if she bought something on her deliveries before. She walked slowly to the lab, watching him work with his robes on and his hair down. He was sweating, even though it was winter.

She thought over everything before walking forward, pulling a hair tie out of her pocket. "I'll keep that in mind, sir." She carefully pulled his hair back, treating him gently.

He flinched in fear and anger, but she ignored it, continuing to put his hair up. "You're going to get heat stroke working like this." She went on her tip toes, working carefully. He relaxed slowly, realizing that she was trying to help.

She went back onto her feet with a small nod before reaching up to his shoulders to take his robes off. "Come on, now." And he cooperated, letting her help him out of his long black robes. "There, much better." She smiled gently and went to hang them up on the wall.

Severus turned to watch her, his anger fading away. He gulped and looked down before she had turned back. "Come on, si-"

"Severus." His voice was very quiet.

"Severus. Sleeves. Now." She walked forward and helped him with his sleeve, rolling them up passed his elbow. "There... Now you can go back to work." She smiled kindly and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry." He sighed and leaned against the work counter, his eyes closing. Hermione turned back to him, calm. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you and... and I apologize."

She stared at him, a bit shocked. Severus Snape... and just apologized. To her. She could hardly believe her ears. She shook her head slowly and set a gentle hand on his elbow, deciding to... save him. "Harry's having a christmas party. I remember getting the invitation." She smiled when Snape opened his eyes. "We can bring a guest. If... if you'd like to go...?"

Snape turned and stared at her. He had never been invited to any sort of party unless it involved a muggle getting raped and killed. He nodded slowly. "I'd love to."

She smiled brightly. "Great! Godric's Hollow, seven o' clock! And look sharp." She winked and bounced back into the shop, humming under her breath. Snape listened to her as she began to clean and closed his eyes. This wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night came faster than he had anticipated. He had bought new dress robes for the occasion and felt strange in them. They were a deep green and fit him well. Madame Malkin had outdone herself. He gulped, his hair hanging around his face like a curtain. But it was clean, like usual.

He looked around Godric's Hallow. It was winter and the muggles were all inside, keeping warm. Severus had woken up to christmas the same way he always had, alone and without any presents. It didn't faze him anymore. But, for the first time, he had something to look forward to. A party with Hermione Granger.

Said witch apparating a few feet away from him broke him out of his thoughts. Hermione was dressed simply. She wore a peat coat that flared slightly at the bottom hem and a bright blue scarf. Her mittens were mismatched in different yarn colors and the simple pair of black pants she wore looked perfect on her.

She smiled and waved. Her breath appeared in clouds in front of her mouth as she walked over to him. "How are you?" She was bouncing, trying to keep warm.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. "I am quite fine, thank you."

"Come on, Harry's house is this way and I'm freezing!" She grabbed one of Severus' hands and pulled, anxious to get into the warmth. Severus blushed deeply, half wishing she wasn't wearing mittens.

She knocked on a door that stood near the graveyard, smiling up at him. "I'm glad you came," She whispered. But the door was thrown open before he could reply. Hermione was pulled into Mrs. Weasley's loving embrace and was hugged nearly to death.

"Oh, Hermione, love, it's been simply ages since I've seen you last!" She held the girl at arms length and looked her over. "You look a bit peaky. Nothing I can't fix." She laughed and tweaked Hermione's nose.

Hermione laughed warmly. "It's wonderful to see you again, Mrs. Weasley."

The redhead turned her attention to Hermione's guest and paused. Her smile seemed to grow a bit strained as she blinked. "And Severus... hello."

Severus bowed his head slightly in greeting. Hermione took his hand again. "He's my guest! I didn't want him in his dusty old shop all alone on Christmas." Mrs. Weasley looked between them and nodded. Her smile got warmer and she stepped back.

"C'mon, then. Before you catch a cold!" Hermione smiled and pulled Severus inside, shaking herself out.

Severus stood there awkwardly, watching Mrs. Weasley close the door. She turned and smiled. "How are you, Severus? We haven't seen you!" She smiled and took Hermione's coat, hanging it up.

"Fine, thank you." He smiled politely but didn't meet her eyes. He was uncomfortable, she could tell. Molly just patted his arm and turned to Hermione, who was being greeted by Ginny and a very pregnant Fleur. They were commenting on their clothes and appearances with joy.

Severus turned to look as well and took in a gasp. She looked so beautiful in this light. She was so happy and glowing... The way she pressed her hand to Fleur's belly. The way she laughed and talked to Ginny. She turned to him and smiled. "Severus, look! She's 8 months. She'll be a mother soon!" She said it so reverently. It sounded like she was jealous, but still admired the soon to be mother.

"C'mon, love. Give us your robes then." Molly took Severus' robes off him before he could protest and bustled away to hang them up in the closet. Severus walked forward slowly to stand next to Hermione.

He nodded slightly to the two girls, watching as Hermione chattered away. She was the only reason he was here anyway... Finally there was a loud roar as Hagrid noticed Hermione. He picked her up and spun her around. "Ah, 'Mione! Look atchya!" He set her down and let her do a twirl.

She laughed and half bent over in joy. "How are you, Hagrid?"

"Fine, fine, just fine." Hagrid shook his head and laughed. "But you're looking the queen, 'Mione. 'Specially after what... well, you look great." Severus caught how their moods had changed for a split second. He wondered quietly what had happened to Hermione.

But they were quickly swept up into greetings and kisses. Severus stepped back, uncomfortable with the amount of touching Hermione was attracting. But he watched her gently. She seemed so happy... he wanted to be the one to bring her such happiness.

Harry appeared in the doorway, wearing a santa hat lopsided on his head and carrying a large ham. He smiled as everyone applauded. He laughed and set it on the table. "Mrs. Weasley, you've outdone yourself."

Molly blushed and waved off the compliments that people were giving her. Severus clapped lightly, showing his appreciation. Suddenly, Hermione was in front of him, smiling broadly. "C'mon, Sev. Join the celebrations!"

She took his hand gently, pulling him with that beautiful smile on her face. He couldn't say no to that face, so he let her drag him over to the couch. It was quiet as he sat down next to her. He looked down at his knees, thoroughly embarrassed. He could feel the accusatory glares of everyone in the room. Or, so he imagined...

Hermione started talking, effectively diverting attention to the engagement ring on Ginny's finger. It only took a moment for everyone's conversation to start back up again. Severus looked up slowly. No one seemed to paying much attention to him, not even Hermione. He swallowed and looked around. He knew most of the people here...

Bill Weasley and his pregnant wife, Fleur. Charlie Weasley, the bachelor of the Weasley family. Percy was talking with Charlie, but holding Penelope Clearwater's hand. George, who seemed a bit lost, was sitting closely with Angela, the new catcher to the Holy Head Harpies, former captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

He moved on, noticing that Ron was missing. Not that he minded much. His presence would only upset Hermione. The minister was present, talking quietly with Harry and Neville Longbottom. He didn't fail to notice how Luna's foot was hooked around Longbottom's ankle, the only show of affection the couple allowed the others to see. Arthur sat at the head of the table, holding his wife's hand and smiling softly.

Severus felt a small surge of jealousy rise in his chest before a small hand landed on his. He looked down and up at the owner in shock. Hermione hadn't broken her conversation with Ginny, but her hand was on his, comforting him with a gentle movement of her thumb.

She glanced at him quickly with a smile before turning back to Ginny. Severus blushed brightly but moved his hand to hold her's. How did this incredibly innocent gesture make him so flustered and hot? It was unthinkable.

But he didn't release her grip. He rather liked it, thank you very much.

"Hello, professor." He looked up as Harry sat on his other side.

"I don't teach anymore, Potter." His voice was cold. He still didn't like the boy.

"Right..." Harry looked away awkwardly before sighing and looked back. "I never got a chance to thank you."

Severus didn't reply. He didn't even look at the young Auror. He gripped Hermione's hand a little tighter, without meaning to.

"So... thank you. And... truce?" Harry held his hand out to the spy, waiting. It was in that moment that Severus realized everyone had gotten very quiet, watching the two enemies. He released Hermione's hand, not wanting to embarrass her as he cleared his throat.

"Potter, I have never liked you. I have never liked your father." He watched Harry's face drop a bit in disappointment. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hermione look down in her lap. She wanted them to make up too... He sighed. "But if it will make you happy, fine. Truce." He shook Harry's hand once before releasing it like he was diseased.

He noticed Hermione's delighted face seconds before she hugged him tightly. The silence only seemed to grow more awkward as the seconds ticked by. Severus, thoroughly enjoying the hug, reluctantly pried Hermione off of him.

He looked down and nodded once, muttering, "Please excuse me..." He stood up quickly and left, rushing outside, gulping in air. He was extremely hot, his face heating up to an uncomfortable temperature.

She had been so close. His heart was still racing. He held his chest gently, gulping down cold air desperately. He walked over into the graveyard, jumping the fence and walking to her grave. He stood there, staring and thinking. He used to come here all the time. But since a certain blonde witch had wandered into his life...

"Lily, what am I doing?" He stared at the headstone, confused and lost. He didn't know how long he had stayed there. A while, he supposed, but he knew he should get back. Hermione would be worrying about him.

He wandered back to the Potter house, shivering slightly. His anger had faded. He opened the front door and closed it, taking his shoes off. He didn't want to get Potter's house messy...

He paused. Something was wrong. He walked into the living room and froze. Ron... was very drunk. He stood there, a fire whiskey bottle in his hand. Hermione wouldn't look at him. She sat on the couch staring at her knees.

Ron laughed and took a swig. "Did... did youknow... Mi...?" He walked forward and stumbled, catching himself on a chair and righting himself. "I couldn't stand how... ugly yourarm was..." He gave a dramatic shiver. "And you werealways... singing!"

He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. "Drove menuts... sounded like... a hippogriff."

Severus felt his anger grow again. He looked to Hermione, unsure of what he should do. She was shaking, staring at her lap. Her hair was like his: a curtain. Hiding her face. Severus didn't like that.

"And you were... always cleaning! Younever... could stop tofuckme... once!" Ron took another swig as Hermione jumped up and ran to try and leave the house. But she accidentally ran into Severus. Her head snapped up and he could see the tears dripping down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her gently, hiding her face from Ron. He knew she would be embarrassed if he saw it. He looked up at Ron, his anger written all over his face.

The drunk Weasley looked up at him and blinked. "Snivellus? Whatthe hell is he doing... here?" He hiccuped and looked at the two. "Are you... and Mi...? Oh that's... rish!" He laughed obnoxiously, doubling up as the air got more tense.

"The prude a-and... the traitor!" Ron straightened, wiping tears from his eyes. "Crackmuhselfup..."

Severus gently gave Hermione to Harry, never taking his eyes off of Ron. He walked slowly across the room, rolling up his sleeves. Everyone but Ron was silent, watching Severus stalk across the room.

Hermione, still crying, watched him from Harry's arms, unsure of what was going to happen. Severus walked right up to Ron, not a foot from him, finishing his left sleeve. "Watchagun' do... Snivellus?" Ron laughed again.

Severus did not answer but took his time. Ron laughed. "Such a pussy... can't ev-" But he was silenced as Severus punched him so hard, he fell back. The Weasley laid on the floor, moaning in pain as the potion's master looked down on him.

Then he abruptly turned and walked back to Hermione. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." He took her back in his arms and walked her to the front door, helping her into her coat. He slipped his shoes on and pulled his robes on. "Come along, Ms. Granger. Let's get you home now." He opened the door for her and escorted her out as everyone stared at them in shock.

Ginny was the first to break the silence. "Did... did that really just happen?"

Mrs. Weasley dumped a bucket of cold water on her son and sniffed. "Well, I must say, I am more proud of Severus than I am of my own son."

Ron groaned, holding the side of his face in agony. Harry frowned and shook his head. "She deserves a little bit of happiness... I'm just surprised Snape's the one who's giving it to her."

And everyone turned their attention to the couple outside the window, now walking through the snow under the gentle light of the street lamps...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N- Sorry it's been a while, lovelies. I kind of forgot about my poor story... But I'm back now. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Severus helped Hermione across the snow, staying close but trying not to touch her. He didn't know how she would feel about that. Hermione was silent, sniffling slightly as she walked next to Severus.<p>

Finally, they reached the apparition point and she stopped looking up at him. "Thank you." She smiled up at him, tears still in her eyes.

Severus shook his head. "You didn't deserve that, Ms. Granger." He looked away, a bit embarrassed.

Hermione watched him, still smiling in gratitude. Finally, she just whispered, "Hermione."

Severus looked at her, surprised. "Pardon?"

"Hermione." She reached into her bag and pulled out the parcel from earlier in the week. "Call me... Hermione... please." She held the parcel out to him, smiling.

He stared at it and then up at Hermione. He blinked rapidly, lost.

"Merry Christmas, Severus." She pushed the package into his hands. "I saw it and... and knew it was for you." She took a step back, looking at him eagerly. She sniffled again and brushed a tear away.

He stared at it in shock. He hadn't received a christmas present in 21 years... He slowly undid the brown paper, his fingers shaking slightly. He paused when he realized... "I'm sorry. I never got you anything..."

Hermione waved him off, rolling her eyes. She pretended she wasn't slightly hurt. "It's fine. Just open it!"

Severus looked her over again before obeying, letting the paper fall to the snow as he opened the box slowly. Inside, sat a beautiful new set of crystal phials. He picked one up and blinked, noticing that his name was elegantly engraved in the side. In gold.

"I know how upset you get when people don't return your phials, so I thought this might help." She smiled brightly, hoping that they pleased him.

He set the phial back in the box and closed it. "Thank you... Hermione." He looked up and gifted her with a rare smile.

She felt warmer and happier all of a sudden. She grinned and blushed, playing with a lock of hair nervously. "Would you... our evening was cut short... would you like..." Her blush increased and she swallowed, unsure how she should ask her desire.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Out with it, please. It's cold."

Hermione gulped and said quickly, "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

Severus blinked and stared at her, not believing what she had just said. "Could you... repeat that please... Ms. Gran- Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and then down and repeated, slower, "Would you like to come to my house for dinner?"

Severus had heard right, but that didn't mean he believed it. He gulped and nodded slowly, reaching down to pick up the brown paper. "Yes, I'd like that... thank you."

Hermione smiled in joy and linked her arm with Severus'. "Wonderful! I'll cook you chicken." And before he could say a word, she was spinning and, together, they were apparating. Severus appeared in a warm, cozy neighborhood. The lights were all out and the only thing he could hear was the gentle ringing of church bells.

Hermione tugged his arm and smiled. "Come on, I'm freezing!" Somehow, she was able to completely forget the events that had just happened because she was with Severus. He helped her forget... everything.

She opened the front door and pulled him in, closing the door and shivering. "Oh, gosh, sometimes I hate winter." She shook herself and slowly unbuttoned her coat. "Here, Severus, let me take your robes." She smiled and took them from him, managing to hide her blush when their fingers brushed.

She opened her closet and hung everything up neatly, smiling as she closed the door. "Follow me, I can make some spiced cider to warm us up while I cook." She led him into her kitchen, gesturing for him to sit at the island.

She set her wand up on a shelf, making it obvious that she wasn't about to use it. She smiled and put a pot on the stove, turning it on before searching her fridge for cider. Severus sat on a stool, a little uncomfortably and watched her.

"Do you... always cook without magic?" He asked quietly, his eyes scanning the immaculate kitchen.

"Yes. I don't feel the need to use magic for everything I do. I was raised muggle, remember?" She smiled and walked to the pot, carefully pouring a bit of cider in. She set the jug on the counter and opened a cabinet. She pulled some fire whiskey out with a wink. "Just a little won't hurt."

Severus liked the mischievous glint in her eye as she laughed. They were of age, they could drink. Yet she made it feel like it was something wrong. Something they shouldn't be doing.

Severus watched her, calm. Hermione noticed that his normal hard expression was gone. He didn't glower at inanimate objects and his smile was actually... very pleasant. She heated up the cider while she pulled the chicken out of her freezer. She turned her radio on as she walked passed it and started singing along with the christmas carol.

Then she remembered what Ron had said and stopped abruptly. She glanced at Severus and cleared her throat, continuing to prepare the chicken in silence. Severus frowned. He liked it when Hermione sang...

"You know..." He looked down at the island to avoid her eyes. "I think... you sing very well." He played with the corner of a towel, trying to make his comment sound like it wasn't very important. Like it didn't really matter what he liked.

Hermione froze, staring at him, her mouth open slightly. A light blush crept it's way across her cheeks before she whispered, "Thank you..."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Severus just playing with the towel and occasionally glancing up at Hermione. Hermione just cooking and occasionally glancing at Severus.

It wasn't until _Jingle Bell Rock _cameon the radio that Hermione started singing again. It was quiet and barely audible, but it was there. And then she laughed and started dancing slightly. Just a little movement of her hips while her hands stayed firmly on her frying pan and spatula.

But it was enough to make Snape's heart race. His eyes slowly followed her hips and he gulped. He allowed his gaze to travel up the gentle curve of her sides and rest on her neck and shoulder. He had always found that part of a woman to be... particularly appealing.

Hermione walked to the cupboard, laughing. "You know, my dad always used to sing that while cooking with my mum. They would dance around the kitchen." She laughed again, setting two plates on her island. "I would always watch them when they did that... I always wished I would find someone who would do that with me someday." She looked up at Severus and tried not to look too disappointed. "I suppose I'm just not attracted to those men..."

She smiled sadly and shrugged, turning away. Severus didn't like to see her unhappy. But... he didn't dance... ever. He sighed and looked around, trying to figure some way to make her happy. He noticed the broom in the corner. It was only a simple cleaning broom, but...

He flicked his wand at it and watched it come to life. He waved his wand to make it sweep it's way across the kitchen floor. It gently tapped itself against Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione turned around, confused. She looked from the broom to Severus, a look of bewilderment written all over her face. So the potion's master made the broom bow slightly, as though it was asking, May I have this dance?

Hermione finally understood and giggled, setting her culinary instruments down. "Why thank you!" She laughed and danced around the kitchen with the magically enchanted broom. Severus watched, his wand constantly moving. She was so graceful... and she glowed when she was happy. It reminded him so much of Lily... and yet, Hermione was her own person. Completely different than Lily.

The song ended and broke Severus from his musings. He made the broom sweep it's way back into the corner while Hermione laughed, leaning against a counter. He had made her smile, which made him happy. He just crossed his arms on top of her counter, watching her peacefully.

"Thank you, Severus. I haven't danced in far too long." Severus nodded his head in quiet acknowledgment, but gestured to the broom.

"Don't thank me... Your dance partner has been working up the courage to ask you all night." He smiled playfully as Hermione laughed again and she curtsied to the broom. She shook her head and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as she went back to cooking.

Severus watched again, a small smile on his lips. Before long, Hermione put a plate of food in front of him and a mug of cider. "Bon appetit!" She smiled and sat across from him, holding her mug up.

He clinked his own against her's, nodding again before taking a sip. He closed his eyes in silent pleasure, nodding a bit more enthusiastically as he set his mug down. He glanced at Hermione, smiling again. It was very good.

She just glowed a little brighter and took a sip of it as well. She watched as he politely cut the chicken and pop it into his mouth. She watched him pause, the fork still in his mouth. For a moment, she grew concerned. Had she done something wrong? She prayed it wasn't burnt. But then she watched his eyes close and his shoulders sag. She smiled and took another gulp of her cider.

He quickly set about cutting himself another piece of chicken while still being polite. She smiled. Ron had never appreciated her food so much. "I know it's not very fancy..." She looked down and made swirls on her counter. She knew she was fishing for compliments. But Ron had never given any, even when she fished. He usually just grunted through his mouthful of half chewed food.

Severus looked up and politely swallowed before smiling. "This is delicious. The best food I have eaten in a very long time. Thank you." He looked down and cut another piece, eating it with polite gusto.

Hermione beamed, proud of herself. She began to realize that Severus Snape was quite elegant. The simple and polite way he enjoyed the food, the way he held himself while cutting, the quiet comments he would make to Hermione, inquiring why she wasn't eating, how delicious the food was, asking her plans for the next day.

He finished and sat back, his eyes glowing. "Thank you again, Hermione." He didn't notice the small shudder he sent down her back when he said her name.

Hermione smiled. "It was my pleasure. I'll have to cook for you again, sometime." She stood and walked into her living room. "Please. I don't have a television but... we can talk. It's warm in front of the fire."

Severus stood and followed slowly, looking around her cozy living room. He sat down in the spot that she indicated on the scarlet red couch. She sat on the opposite side, curling up with her mug.

They talked long into the night, about this and that, a little politics, a little gossip. But mostly, they talked about themselves. What they wanted to do in the future. How they wanted their lives to go. It wasn't until Severus heard the church bells ringing midnight that he realized how late it was.

He stood. "I'm afraid I should leave now..." She frowned sadly but nodded.

She followed him to the foyer and helped him into his robes. She watched silently as he put his shoes back on before she whispered, "I'm free tomorrow... if you'd like... to perhaps meet somewhere?" She smiled. "You could come here again, if you like."

Severus straightened and nodded once. "I would like that very much. Thank you." He took his christmas present in hand again and nodded. "Until tomorrow, then...?"

She nodded happily and smiled. "Until tomorrow."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>After Severus had left the previous night, Hermione had cleaned like a crazy woman. She had no idea why, her house wasn't dirty. She eventually fell asleep on her couch around 5 in the morning, exhausted.<p>

She was woken a few hours later by an owl tapping at her window. She sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and rushing to let the poor creature in. He came in and landed in front of the fire, hooting softly and shaking his wings.

"Oh, poor thing..." She knelt down and pet him softly. She grabbed a blanket and made a little nest for him to rest in, so he could get warm before making the journey back. She took his letter and smiled as he curled up with a small coo.

She glanced out the window again. It had stopped snowing... She opened the letter and read over it. Her face never changed as she slowly put the letter back in it's envelope and dropped it into the trashcan.

She warmed up a little milk, gave it to the owl, and watched him depart. She smiled and went to the kitchen again, deciding to make breakfast. She made a lot of food, hoping Severus would come early. She had no idea why she was so anxious to see him... Maybe because he was the only polite company she enjoyed being around.

No, she had Harry for that... But a small knock at her door interrupted her thoughts. She blushed and wiped her hands on her apron, hurrying to the front door. She opened it and smiled. "Severus! Come in, please!" She stepped back, ushering the tall man into her home.

Severus stepped inside and nodded. "Good morning." He shook himself a bit to rid a bit of the cold before taking off his cloak. Hermione paused. She had... never seen Severus in casual wear before.

He looked so different wearing just a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved shirt. She... never... it took her breath away. His hair was back again. It... she was...

Severus looked up and noticed her staring. He blinked and looked down at himself, wondering if he had forgotten pants this morning. Hermione shook herself out of it and laughed, taking his cloak politely. "I trust you slept well?"

Actually, he hadn't slept at all. He had fretted over when he should arrive today. He had worried about whether he should bring something or not. He had stressed over every small detail. He felt like a school girl, honestly.

But he just nodded. "Yes, thank you." He bent to take off his shoes politely, setting them to the side as Hermione wandered back into the kitchen, resuming her cooking. He followed eventually, taking the spot he had sat in last night.

Again, he watched her. It didn't take him long to notice the bags under her eyes from lack of sleep... "Hermione." This time he did notice the slight shudder she had. He blinked for a moment before continuing. "Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Oh, yes, plenty! Thank you." She smiled kindly and put some eggs and bacon on two plates. She set them on the island before pouring two cups of tea for them. She sat down and took a sip, grateful for the caffeine she knew would wake her up a little.

Severus watched her before politely taking a bite of the food. "Ms. Granger, I must say, if you promised to cook like this every day, I would marry you." Hermione choked a little on her food, her heart skipping a beat.

She coughed and grabbed a napkin, trying to breath. Why did that simple phrase make her so flustered. Severus just sat across the table, his fork suspended in midair. He had no idea what to do.

Hermione smiled and waved him off. "I'm... fine..." She coughed some more before settling herself down. She cleared her throat and took a small sip of tea. "Just... went down the wrong tube, I suppose." Her heart was still fluttering though. Just the thought of being married to him...

Severus looked down. Of course. Why would any self respecting girl want to be married to the traitor? He ate his food silently. When he finished he looked up with a smile. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I need to clean up a bit. You can sit in the living room, if you like. I'll be there soon." Hermione stood and picked up their plates, walking to the sink. Severus obeyed her, walking into the living room. He noticed the blanket by the fireplace but didn't think about it too much.

He sat down and looked around. He thought the place looked... even cleaner than before. He paused on the rubbish bin for a moment. A very official looking letter was resting on the top, already opened. He glanced into the kitchen, his curiosity rising.

He knew it was rude to read other people's mail, but... He quickly charmed the letter into his pocket as Hermione walked in. She sat down opposite him again and smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear.

Their conversation started easily again, almost like they were picking up where they left off last night. But the entire time, the bit of parchment was rubbing against Severus' leg and he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

A few hours had passed before he stood. "May I use your rest room, please?"

"Oh, of course. Please..." She walked to the hall and pointed it out with a smile. He thanked her and walked inside, shaking a little as he pulled the letter out. He read it over carefully, his heart beginning to race. She... she was... accepted into the ministry. Into the Department of Muggle Studies. So why had she thrown the letter away?

He folded the letter again while his mind raced. What did this mean? He walked back to the living room and sat down, thinking intensely.

Immediately, Hermione sensed something was wrong. She looked him over quietly before clearing her throat. "Is everything alright, Severus?"

He looked up at her, very serious, before saying, "You know I am a spy, correct?"

She nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "A very talented spy from what I hear..."

"Then, I will tell you, I have... snooped." He sat forward, playing with his fingertips. "In... your business." He looked down, feeling guilty.

Hermione ran a fingertip over the top of her tea cup slowly, waiting. "Are you... going to tell me what you know?"

"No." Severus looked up, smiling slightly. "I'm not done researching but... I'll let you know... I just... felt bad... not telling you... you know..." He looked back down again.

Hermione smiled and moved closer to him. "Well, thank you. How about we go out for lunch? I know a nice little place down the street." Severus looked up at her, blinking in surprise.

"You're not... angry?"

"No. I'm glad you told me..." She looked up thoughtfully. "I think we know each other well enough by now. I trust you with whatever information you may have." She smiled and looked back at him, taking a little sip of her tea.

Severus sat up and opened his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it quickly. He cleared his throat and looked away. Hermione reached a hand out like she was going to pet his hair in comfort... before she pulled it away and stood. "Lunch. Come on." She set her mug on the table and cheerfully walked to her front door.

Severus stood, shaking his head, placing her letter back into the garbage bin without a fuss. They got ready and left, walking side by side in the snow down the street. Severus was quiet, listening to her talk.

Without much warning, his legs came out from under him. He had a brief of memory of his school days, when a certain Potter would dangle him upside down by his ankles, but he snapped out of it when he landed on his back in the snow. He splayed his arms and legs to either side, looking up with a bewildered expression on his face.

Hermione gasped and quickly knelt down next to him, one hand on his arm. "Severus, are you alright?" Her other hand was on his shoulder, unsure of what to do. "It looks like you slipped on a patch of ice... Oh, dear, are you hurt?"

Severus looked up at her, their eyes meeting. Hermione discovered that it was difficult to breath. Severus discovered that his heart was racing a little faster. And neither of them could take their eyes away.

Then, before she could register the almost devious smile on his face, she was being flipped in the air, landing on her back next to him with a quiet, "Oof." It wasn't until she heard him laughing softly that she realized what happened. And how much she liked his laugh...

She looked up, pouting slightly. He looked so happy... She reached to her side and grabbed some snow, tossing it quickly into his face. Severus paused, blinking. He heard Hermione giggling and smiled again. "You little witch!"

He began tickling her without thinking, only wanting to make her laugh more. Which she did. She threw her head back and squirmed, laughing loudly. She didn't care who heard her at this point. "Sev- Severus! No, please!" But she kept laughing.

And he was laughing, too, happy that he could be the source of her pleasure. Finally, she managed to wrap her fingers around his wrists, stopping them. She laid in the snow, smiling still and panting, her eyes closed. She gave a few more breathless laughs before opening them again.

Severus just hovered over her, a smug smile on his face. At this point, neither of them cared that they were being ogled at. Muggles had been walking up and down the street, staring at them. Men and women alike had smiled at them, happy that their shy neighbor was coming out of her shell. She looked so happy...

Hermione brought a hand up to gently touch Severus' cheek, her fingers brushing the smooth skin delicately. She watched his dark eyes closing softly, enjoying her touch. His smile became gentle, joyful.

"Hermione..." A shudder went down her back again and she paused her fingers. She watched his eyes open again. They really were gorgeous. A deep black that she had never truly appreciated before...

Finally, she snapped herself out of it, laughing weakly and dropping her hand. She looked away and pushed herself up. "I'm sorry, that was... immature of me!" She tucked some hair behind her ear.

Severus sighed softly and sat up also. That moment had been nothing, he knew. But he would treasure it dearly. "Don't apologize." He stood and offered his hand, helping her up gracefully and brushing her off.

"There." He smiled and took a step back. "Now, let's get you warm before you catch a cold." He walked a few steps up the sidewalk, affectively hiding his breaking heart. He paused, giving her a moment to catch up.

Hermione joined him and silently, without looking at each other, they walked to lunch, both thinking about a moment they wished had gone very differently.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks went by like this. Hermione and Severus worked together during the week, but ate at her house every weekend. Ate and talked and... touched. They were innocent touches. An occasional brush of the hand or accidental bump as Severus left.

And they would laugh them off, looking away hastily. But Hermione's heart would be racing in her chest and Severus' mind would be reeling. Their lives became a routine. A routine they both enjoyed and hated. Hermione wished for more, but knew she wasn't worthy of it.

So, instead, she would silently watch him work or listen to him speak at dinner, imagining themselves in different places. Once she thought of children with him... she had started crying when she realized that would never happen and that she was being stupid. She should enjoy what she had.

Severus wished for more, but knew Hermione deserved someone better. He would watch her cook. Watch her work. Watch her... do anything. And he would imagine a future together. He imagined a wedding with her. And he would turn away in disappointment, knowing this would never be possible. That he should just enjoy what he had.

So instead, he waited for the day she would quit and take her job at the ministry. He thought she was taking an awful long time... unless... Unless she had already accepted. It couldn't be possible that she was spying on him... could it?

Until one day in April came around, neither knew the other wished for the same things. On this day, Hermione was cleaning in the front of the shop as usual. And Severus had fallen asleep in his office. It was a rare circumstance, but it happened.

And he had a nightmare. A nightmare of snake fangs. Of a burning dark mark. Of the Dark Lord's smiling face. He shook in his sleep, a cold sweat forming on his brow. He couldn't escape.

Hermione walked back into the office, her normal smile on her face when she noticed her boss. "Severus?" She paused in the door, confused.

"P-please... don't..." Hermione thought he sounded frightened. She walked forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. This is when he woke violently, jumping out of his chair and backing up, looking around wildly.

Hermione took a step back, nervous and concerned. "Severus?"

Finally his eyes landed on her and his breathing calmed slightly. His chest still rose and fell quickly, but her presence made him realize that he was alive. Voldemort was gone. He had a comfortable and happy life. It took him a moment to sit back down. Once settled, however uncomfortably, he looked away. "I... I apologize." He closed his eyes, one hand clutching his chest.

Hermione hesitated before kneeling in front of him slowly, placing a hand on his knee. "Are you alright?"

He nodded, keeping his eyes closed as he placing his hand over hers. "Yes... yes, thank you."

She looked him over nervously. She had never seen him like this... he was paler than normal and was shaking slightly. He looked terrified. "Is there anything I can do?"

Then his eyes opened. He stared into the brown orbs in front of his as he thought quietly. She was offering to help. This wasn't surprising. They were more than boss and employee at this point. Severus would consider her his best friend... and he hadn't had a friend since he was in Hogwarts.

She gulped, wishing he wouldn't look at her like that. It made her hot and flustered and... she couldn't take it. "Yes, Ms. Granger..."

He took her hand in his delicately, finally looking away. "Could you make me a potion?"

She stood and squeezed his hand gently. "Of course? What kind?"

"A brandy." He pointed to his cabinet to the right. "On the rocks. Shaken."

She laughed softly and nodded, walking to the indicated cabinet and opening it. She prepared the drink with ease, keeping her back to Severus. She turned slowly when she finished, keeping her eyes on the drink to make sure it didn't spill over.

But when she looked back at him, she froze. He was leaning against his desk, a tear dripping down his cheek. His eyes were closed. Hermione stared at him. She... she wanted to make him happy.

She walked slowly to the desk and set the the glass down. When he heard the glass hit the desk he opened his eyes. He was about to hurriedly brush away his tears, but Hermione had beat him to it. Her handkerchief was soft against his cheek as she stared into his eyes.

She smiled. "It's alright, Severus..." And in that moment, Severus just wanted to kiss her. Just wanted to hold her close to him and tell her how much he cared. But, she beat him to it.

She leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Hermione was still a hurt and healing woman, but she was capable of an innocent kiss. Her hands leaned on his knees for support. She was shaking in fear of denial.

But, slowly, Severus' arms wrapped around her and pulled her body close to his chest. She melted into his embrace. It was an awkward position to be in, but neither of them wanted to move. They were too engrossed in the other lips.

Hermione noticed with satisfaction that he was extremely gentle when kissing. Almost hesitant. His lips moved in sync with her's, almost like they had planned this dance for a long time.

Severus, on the other hand, noticed that Hermione's lips seemed to fit with his perfectly. They were small enough that he was able to control every kiss with ease, but could choose. And they were warm... just as he hoped they would be.

It seemed like hours before they separated. He stared into her eyes, his mind reeling. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked... he had no idea... "Why haven't you taken the job at the ministry yet?" It was the first question that popped into his mind.

And the silence stretched between them, Hermione still half bent over his body, Severus staring up at her. She was just comprehending his question while he... while he prayed to any and all deities that she was just Hermione. Not a spy. Just... "Hermione."


End file.
